Is this real?
by LoveLifeSong
Summary: Will takes Rachel in after her dads kick her out. The something is told between the two.
1. I love you

***I don't own GLEE. If I did... Mr. Schuester and Finn would be shirtless... All the time!***

Mr. Schuester , The Spanish teacher and Glee teacher, was sitting at his desk when Rachel walked up to him. He smiled a sweet smile and looked up. "Hello, What's up Rachel?"

"My…." Rachel falls to the floor sobbing hysterically. Will, gets up out of his chair and runs to her, putting his hand on her back.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" He looked at her with Caring but worried eyes.

"My Dads kicked me out!" Rachel screams still crying.

"Well Rachel… You can live with me" Will said smiling at the crying girl.

"Really?" She said looking up at him, Tears coming to a stop.

"Yes, But don't tell anyone, Okay? Or I could get in big trouble" Will said as he stood up and helped Rachel to her feet.

"Not a soul! Bye Mr. Schue!" Rachel said as she skipped out of his office.

"Bye Rachel. Oh MEET ME HERE AFTER SCHOOL!" He screamed at her, she nodded and went on her way.

"Okay… I can do this!" Will said as he sat back down. Then he started thinking "_I have to tell her… I love her… But she is my Student. It's wrong, But Her. That voice that… Body… WILL SNAP OUT OF IT! No I wont! YES YOU WILL, no I WON'T….Wait am I arguing with myself? I am going crazy!... Okay tonight I will tell her!" _

**With Rachel!**

Rachel went to her locker to get her things. It was 3:05 and she had to meet Mr. Schuester . As she walked to his room she started to think.

"_Okay.. I am SO in love with him! But, I can't tell him, he is gonna kick me out. I know it. But I will tell him! Tonight I will!"_ Just then in the middle of her thought she felt something wet and cold hit her in the face… A slushy…. She opened her eyes and saw the whole hockey team laughing at her. As they walked off she heard the "LOSER" and the "YOUR SUCH A GLEEK!" But she did not care, she just was too happy to even go wash off the Purple drink from her face and hair.

Rachel walked into the Choir room smiling. "Mr. Schue!" She called as she looked around the room.

"Hello Rachel!" He said as he walked out of his office. She turned around and he looked at her. Even covered in Purple Slushy she was beautiful… At least to him she was. "Oh My god, what happened?" He said as he snapped back into reality.

"What this?" She said as she touched the dampness of her shirt. "Its nothing. Just the Hockey teem playing a joke that's all."

"Rachel that is not a joke! Here have my shirt!" Will said as he stripped of his shirt and handed it to her. She stared at him… She looked at if she was in a trance. "_Oh My god… He is so… Beautiful, His abs, His arms…. Oh my God…." _

"Rachel?" Will said, knocking her out of her trance. "Here" He hands her his shirt and she puts it on over her wet shirt. He walks into his office and puts on a new shirt.

"Thank you…" She said as she walked to a chair and sat down. He came back out Smiling at her.

"Your welcome Rachel. So you ready?" He asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Yeah ready!" Rachel got up and walked over to him. They walked out. But this time it was around 3:30 so everyone was gone. They went to his car and he drove them to his house. On they way he told her she is staying in the Guest room. That was about it, no one really talk. You had the quick thank you from Rachel but other then that, nothing. Instead they thought about each other. About how much they love each other. When they arrived at his Apartment he stopped the car and got out, walked around to Rachel's door and opened it for her. "Welcome to your new home Rachel" He walked to the door and opened it. As Rachel walked in the door she dropped a book, it was open. Will picked it up and turned it over "Hey Rachel you dro-" He stopped as he read the first thing on the page. It said that she loved him. As he read this his smiled a huge smile and walked in the house. Rachel turned around and saw what he was holding.

"WHAT! DID YOU READ THAT?" She screamed as she grabbed it out of his hands.

"Yes Rachel I did read it! And I have something to say" He walked closer to him.

"Look, Mr. Schue I know I should not have these feeling for you, and I am sorry but I do. I hope I can still stay here. Because I have nowhere else to go. So please I will stay out of-" Her word were stopped but his mouth locking with hers. He pulled away.

"You talk too much Ms. Berry" He said pulling her into another Kiss. This time she pulled away.

"So does this mean…" She looked up at him.

"Yes Rachel, I love you too. Just don't tell anyone about us." He smiled and Held her close.

"I won't tell a soul" She looked back up at him and Kissed him once more.

***SO WHAT DID YOU THINK! GOOD RIGHT! Its My first so don't hate me. More tomorrow. Oh and REVIEW! Love, V***


	2. What a way

***AGAIN DON'T OWN GLEE! OOC!* **

**_(So here's what you missed on GLEE. Rachel Has the hot's for Will, and he has the Hot's for Rachel but they were weren't going to tell each other. Then Rachel moved in with Will and they KISSED)_**

Rachel woke up to her cell phone going off, she looked at the Clock and it read '5:00', She rolled over trying to block out the sound, but then her phone went off again, she grabbed it and saw it was a text from Mr. Schue. –A.N. If you are wondering why he has her number, He has all the glee kids numbers!-

"_Rachel… Rachel, Rachel, Rachel…. You need to wake up! We need to leave in an hour. And I would like some Will and Rachel Time, so if you would please…Throw something at your door"_

Rachel giggled and picked up a pen and threw it at the door. She put her phone back down and rolled on her tummy and started to fall back to sleep. She was too out of it to even hear Will walk into her room.

He stood there looking at her. He paid close attention to her ass. "_Will get a grip! Calm down!"_

"I know you are there Will" Rachel muttered into her pillow.

"Rachel? Can you look at me?" Will said as he sat down at the foot of her bed. Rachel rolled onto her back and sat up and looked at him. He heart started fluttering. He was shirtless. She blushed and let her hair fall over her face.

"Good morning Will." She said hiding her face. Will saw she was blushing and it made him smile. He really did love her. He was unsure till this moment when she was blushing. He realized he could not be without her. Not for a minute, a hour, a day, a life time. He took this as a calling. He took his hand and lifted her head and kissed her. The kissed last night but that was more of a 'Oh My God you love me back' Kinda kiss… This is a 'I never want to be without you, I need you know now' Kiss. Rachel was shocked but returned the kiss with just as much passion and love. She pulled away and looked into his eyes and saw the love and the longing she has wanted to see in the past 3 years. She smiled and him and he smiled back.

"So my little Berry, We need rules. Around here you are my Girlfriend. When we are along You are my girlfriend, when at school and in public… You are my roommate" He said this as he leaned Rachel back onto her pillow and moved himself so that he was hovering over her. She again blushed at the closeness of them. She looked up at him trying to control the heat flowing threw her body. "You are glowing Rachel" Will said as kisses down her neck. She smiled and blushed even more.

Will realizing his new found feeling for Ms. Berry. Began to take her shirt off, once it was striped if her body he looked at her, searching her eyes to know if he could go further.

"Will… Go on" Rachel said smiling and with that Will traveled down her body and took her pajama pants off, as he crawled back up to her he kissed every part of her that he could. He reached her mouth and locked it with his again. There Rachel was, Naked. With a Naked Will Schuester on top of her. She had only dreamed of this moment. It was better than she ever dreamed. She could not believe this was happening. As she kissed his neck he dove into her, making them one.

**A HOUR LATER!**

Rachel just lied there. In Will's arms. They both were still trying to understand what just happened.

"Rachel… Say something.." Will said as he wrapped her in his arms.

"That was one hell of a way to wake up!" That made both Will and Rachel laugh.

"Well, now It's time for school!" Will said as he stood up and got dressed.

"Hey Will?" Rachel said as she too got dressed.

"Yes?" He responded, his back away from her.

"I love you" She whispered. When she said that he turned around and kissed her passionately.

"I think… I am going to call in sick…." Will pushed a giggling Rachel back on the bed.

***Short I know, but it will get better! So OMGLEE does Will have a dirty mind or what! REVIEW! Love, V***


	3. Hero

***Don't own Glee!***

**(So, here's what you missed on GLEE! Will told Rachel she could move in with him when her dads kicked her out, than they both told each other they loved each other. Then next thing you know, they Did IT! And I mean IT. And that's what you missed on GLEE)**

Will woke up and noticed that Rachel was still asleep in his arms. He smiled. Thoughts of the night before were flooding back to him. He blushed at the thought of him and Rachel in bed together. He looked over at the clock; it read 5:30 am. He moaned and crawled out of bed and got dressed. Wearing that cute sweater-vest. Rachel slowly woke up and saw Will standing in front of her. She smiled and crawled out of bed with the sheets covering her.

"You can't really be shy can you? We spent all of yesterday having sex. There is not one part of you I have not seen." Will laughed at himself for saying that, and Rachel just glared at him and got dressed. "Well Rachel, we need to leave soon. We have Glee today" With that Will walked out of the room. Rachel sighed and walked out of the room and into a bathroom to do her hair, when Will walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. She moaned and turned around.

"Will, we have to get to School" She smiled at him sweetly.

"Fine, but tonight, you are mine!" Rachel heard the urgency in his voice and she blushed.

**AT SCHOOL**

Rachel was at her locker humming 'Don't rain on my Parade' when Puckerman walked up to her, in his normal crazy outfit.

"Hello my little Jewish American princess, why are you so happy?" He asked as he leaned up against the locker next to Rachel's.

"Well hello to you too Noah" She said as she grabbed her books for Spanish and starting walking off. Noah runs up to her.

"Hey, really, you are never this happy. What's up?"

"Well… if you must know… I lost my V card!" She said smiling.

"Get out!" He stopped the two of them right in front of Will's door, so Will could hear them. "Who is the lucky guy!" Rachel sighed and looked over at Mr. Schue who by the looks of it was listening in on the conversation.

"Oh just this guy…" She giggled and blushed.

"Oh come on… Tell me! I won't tell a soul!" Noah pushed her playfully.

"I am not telling you who it is." Rachel told him. Clearly annoyed at this point. She turned to walk into class when Noah pulled her back.

"At least tell me this… was he good?" Rachel blushed and look at Will who was looking at her.

"He was wonderful! Can I go now?" She did not wait for his answer, she just pushed past him and left Puck dumbfounded and shocked. He left. Rachel walked right up to Mr. Schuester and whispered into his ear "You are noisy."

"Only about you… Can I see you in my office?" Will, looked at her with a wicked grin on his face.

"Sure" Rachel walked to her desk and set her stuff down. Lucky for her she was in the front row. She thought she would tease Will, so she dropped her pen and bent down to get. Will being the in love man that he is was watching her. So when she bent down he got a good look at her black lace panties. He felt his pants getting tighter.

"Um.. Rachel.. Now please." She laughed and went back to his desk and smiled. "This way." He led her to his office; he opened the door for her. "Ladies first" She walked in and sat in a chair. He turned around and locked the door and closed the blinds. He turned around and looked at her. _God she is so hot… in that little skirt… and the just too tight sweater…. _He walked to her and pulled her to her feet and kissed her deeply.

"Get on the desk" He muttered. She did as she was asked and jumped on the desk. He spread her legs open and pulled her skirt up and ran his finger along her pantie line. Rachel moaned and kissed him even deeper. He got harder by hearing the sound he loved more than anything. He had to feel her. So he moved her panties down to the floor. He moved his hand to her already wet opening. "Your so wet Rach" He moved his finger around her till he found her Clit and he starting to massage it in between his first finger and his thumb. Rachel gasped and pushed her hips forward. Then Will removed his fingers from her and handed her, her panties.

"See you in class" Will said winking and walking out. The rest of the period all Rachel could do was glare at him. She did as him one thing though.

"Mr. Schuester? How do you say 'You Tease' in Spanish?" She asked still glaring at him.

"se burlan de ti" Will responding winking at her.

**At GLEE.**

"So I have something to say" Puck said as he walked to the front of the class. "Rachel here, last her V card!"

"No" Quinn said smiling.

"Where is it? Can I help you find it?" Said Brittany looking clueless.

"What really?" Finn said as he looked at her, looking hurt.

"Wow. Its about time" Santana said looking at Rachel. "Was he good?" Rachel blushed.

"Okay guys leave Rachel alone." Will cut in. "Puck take your seat" Puck did as he was told.

"Thank you Mr. Schue… and yes Santana… He was good" Rachel giggled.

"Okay so this week I want you all to find a song that expresses how you feel right now in this room."

Rachel smiled, since she knew what she was gonna sing. "Mr. Schue! Can I do mine now!"

"Rachel, the whole point of it being a week, is that you get a week to do it."

"Please Mr. Schue!" Rachel batted his eyes. It made him melt so he gave in.

"Fine" He went to sit in the chair as she got up and stood in front of the class.

"So as you all know I lost my V card." She was cut off by Brittany.

"Where did you have it last?"

"Shut up Brittany." Santana said.

"Anyway. So I have a boyfriend now. And I am in love with him. So very much and this is for him."

She took a breath and began to sing.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? _

_Would you run and never look back _

_Would you cry if you saw me crying _

_Would you save my soul tonight? _

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips? _

_Would you laugh oh please tell me these _

_Now would you die for the one you love? _

_Hold me in your arms tonight? _

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine? _

_Would you lie would you run away _

_Am I in to deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_I don't care you're here tonight _

_I just want to hold you (2x) _

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_Well I don't care you're here tonight _

_You can take my breath my breath away _

_I can be your hero._

Rachel smiled and took her seat.

"Wow" Will clapped. "That was beautiful!"

Rachel smiled again and winked.

**At home!**

" OH GOD WILL HARDER!" Rachel screamed at Will pushed into her harder. After 10 more minutes of her screaming the both came at the same time. Will collapsed next to her and pulled her close to him.

"That was amazing Rach" He said as he kissed her neck.

"Thank you, now let me sleep." Rachel curled onto his chest and fell asleep. Will then fell asleep holding her.

So everything is going great for them…. For now.

***What did y'all think? Do write a Review! I love them. I promise more detail to come. But it is 5 am…. So… My brain is not in the write place right now XD. Bye. Love V.***


	4. Star Wars

***Hey guys…. I am so sorry! I have been so busy! 1****st****, my grandfather died then school, then wait for it… I GOT A BOYFRIEND! :D we have been dating 6 months now! So I am going to finish this story in 2 more chapters. I have a different story in mind now*  
>Chapter 4 – Star wars.<strong>

Rachel sat at her desk doodling on her binder. She was thinking of what to do later. 'I could clean… or spend time with Will…'  
>"RACHEL!" Will screamed.<br>"Yes ?" Rachel looked up at Will through her eye lashes.  
>"I asked you a question.." Will softened his voice.<br>"Oh yeah… could you repeat it please?"  
>"I asked you, 'Will you marry me'"?<br>"Wait… WHAT?"  
>Rachel looked at him in shock. Will laughed.<br>"Thought that would get your attention! Stop doodling." Will went back to the front of the class and began teaching again.  
>The day dragged on for Rachel. Luckily she went the whole day without a slushy facial. She jumped as she walked into Glee. She sat down next to Kurt and began talking about all things Broadway. Glee was normal. Everyone sang the songs for the assignment, and said their goodbyes for the weekend. Rachel stayed behind for Will.<br>"So Rach, what do you want to do this weekend?" Will asked, as he put the music in his binder.  
>"We could watch a movie?" Rachel suggested.<br>"Sure! How about Star Wars? It has been FOREVER since I have seen them!" Will put the strap of his bag on over his neck.  
>"Sure, I have never seen it so…" Rachel walked out of the door with Will.<br>"What do you mean 'you have never seen it'? It is a true CLASSIC!" Will stopped in his tracks and looked at Rachel in disbelief.  
>"I have never seen 'Star Wars'… Its as simple as that. I never saw a use to see it. It looked so… boring…"<br>Will sighed and got in his car. Rachel got in as well.  
>The car ride was boring. Neither one saying a word, or even singing. When the pulled up to the house Will stopped the car and got out. He walked around to Rachel's door and opened it for her. He took her by the hand and walked inside their cozy home. She had been living there for 3 months now. Yes things were going fine with them, they just found it harder to be a couple, when they spend most of their time as teacher and student. But in those 3 months Rachel made an impression on this house.<br>The old gray drapes were replaced with shiny blue ones. The couch now had pillows on it. The bathroom and a new shower curtain with flowers on it. The bedroom had a vanity in it, and the bed, instead of just the mattress and a cover, it now had a blue bed set. Rachel really changed the place. Will did not complain one bit. He liked having a girl around the house. He enjoyed walking up next to her every day. Lets face it, he was falling even more in love with her.  
>"So…. Star wars?" Rachel asked as she brought the popcorn to the couch and sat down.<br>"Yup! I cant wait for you to see it! You are going to love it!" Will pressed play and sat down next to Rachel.  
><strong>*2 ½ hours later*<strong>  
>"So…. What did you think?" Will asked as he put the movie away.<br>"Wow….. that was AMAZING! I hope you have the other 5!" Rachel jumped and giggled. She went and pushed her dishes away. _  
>'now is your chance. She gets out of high school in a month. Soon she will be on her way to NYC you need her in your life. Come on man! DO IT!'<br>_"Um Rachel… Can you come here please?"  
>Rachel walked back to see Will on one knee.<br>"Now…I know we have not been together that long. But in the 3 years I have known you, I knew that I wanted to marry you. You are strong, and talented. You wont take no for an answer. So… Rachel Barbra Berry. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Will opened a box that held a small ring, with blue gems and a diamond.  
>"YES"<br>***Okay guys! I hope you liked that. The epilogue will be up soon! I liked finishing this story. I know it may not be how you want it, but I feel like I needed to end this here. I will be writing more though! Look for those soon! 3 V* **


End file.
